


Nighttime Urges

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Ben doesn't lie to himself about what he wants.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Peter Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Nighttime Urges

If Ben had known how exquisite it could feel buried inside a tiny, tight asshole, he’d have seduced John a lot earlier. Rolled him onto his belly when they were still sharing the same room, sunk his fingers deep into his heat, then pushed his throbbing cock in as deep as it would go. He’d always looked at John, just as he had Jena, but it was somehow easier to crawl into her bed, stretch her little pussy around his dick, and take her virginity, rather than convince John about how good it could feel having his hole used, too.

He was ten when he spotted a camp councilor with one of his fellow campers in the back of the supply hut. Ben was naturally quiet and had simply watched the councilor show them how grownups felt good together. At first, the boy had protested but as the councilor stuck his hand down the camper’s pants, those protests died off. Even when the councilor pulled them off entirely and started sticking his fingers up the scout’s tight hole, Ben just watched and felt his thing get hard.

The councilor guided the boy into orgasm once, twice, praising how well he was doing. Then as the boy rested on his knees, panting, the councilor opened his pants and took out his thick meat. There wasn’t a protest when he stuffed it down the boy’s chute. Ben grabbed his own little dick and jerked it as the councilor fucked the boy until he was satisfied. He left after and Ben stared at thick white that dripped down from the boy’s used hole.

What possessed him, Ben couldn’t say. The boy was panting, and sprawled out on his belly as Ben left his hiding spot. He didn’t notice Ben tugging down his pants and only made a confused sound when Ben straddled his thighs. Grabbing both cheeks, Ben held them apart so he could watch sticky white seeping free. There was nothing to stop him from sticking his own willy home.

The boy gave a muffled noise but didn’t try to buck him off as Ben fucked his well stretched ass. The slick, sloppy hole felt so nice and Ben was soon filling the air with the sounds of skin slapping skin. It didn’t last nearly long enough before Ben’s own spunk had joined the councilor’s. The boy didn’t even get to see his face before Ben was gone again.

It was only one time but Ben remembers it so clearly. These days, he’s got his own little hole to demolish and a much bigger cock to do it with.

Peter sprawls in his sleep, limbs thrown wide and sleep shorts stretched tight over his plush ass. For such a cute little boy, Peter sleeps so deeply and doesn’t even stir when Ben tugs his legs together so he can pull those shorts off him. That cherub face is slack and unworried. Ben lets his eyes glide down Peter’s little body before he kneels down between those thin legs and spreads them. The elasticity of youth is exquisite. Sliding his hands down Peter’s thighs, Ben lifts them up, bending them at the knee so he can fold Peter in half and present his hole. It’s such a beautiful sight, pink edged and glistening no doubt from John filling him before bed.

For a straight man, John sure didn’t care what kind of hole he stuffed his dick into. As long as he kept letting Ben do it to him, Ben didn’t really care either.

Taking Peter’s ankles into one hand to keep him folded so nicely, Ben grasps his needy cock so he can brush the glistening head over Peter’s hole. It flutters at the touch, well trained to accept their lusts whenever they want. He’s perfect and Ben barely knows how he deserved such a wonderful set of children to love and fuck and show the ways of the world to.

The first push is gentle. His cock is slick with lube as he lets the head slowly, so painfully slowly, stretch out the ring of muscle keeping him from enjoying the full clench of his son’s beautiful ass. This little hole is well trained and slowly relents under the pressure. The little whimper Peter gives as the head finally pops inside has Ben’s eyes jerking back up but he doesn’t wake. His supple little body remains relaxed and pliant for him. Ben slides another inch and then gently rocks his way in a little more at a time. The clench of him, muscles hugging his thick meat so tightly as if to welcome him deeper…

By the time Ben sinks home and bottoms out in Peter’s body, he already knows he won’t be able to control himself nearly as long as he’d like. Tight walls hug around his throbbing cock, sucking him so good with each slow thrust like Peter doesn’t want to let him go. Ben watches the stretch of Peter’s hole as he passes through it and is amazed that this little body doesn’t tear even when he and John stuff him full together.

The sight is good, but Ben wants to hold his little boy while he joins them so intimately. He reluctantly pulls out, smiling at a little whine of discomfort when the head pops free. Peter’s hole twitches, gaped from how well Ben stretched him with his cock and just waiting to be filled up again.

Peter’s easy to turn onto his side and then Ben lays beside him to hug his beautiful son to his chest. The warmth of Peter’s body, the smell of baby shampoo, it’s all perfect. Ben guides Peter’s leg over his own to hold him open and then fits himself back against that sweet hole. Only a little effort this time and he’s back home in his son’s tight body. His fingers slide along Peter’s chest to tease one of his hardened nipples, pinching as his cock rocks slowly in and out of him. The little bit of new stimulation has Peter’s inner muscles fluttering around him and Ben bites back a groan.

Ben loves hearing Peter moan and beg for him, but sometimes he just wants to feel him. He kisses one thin shoulder, hips rocking to bury himself to the hilt again, then lets his teeth brush warm skin. A little shiver runs down Peter’s back but he sleeps still like an angel. As long as Ben is careful and gentle, he’ll sleep through the whole thing. This isn’t the first time Ben has used him like this.

As he keeps teasing Peter’s chest, Ben’s other hand snakes down between his son’s legs. He wraps his fingers around the little cock he finds, strokes him slow and easy to match Ben’s own cock at their joining. Peter’s breathing gets heavier as he hardens in Ben’s grip. The way he reacts has been so wonderful from the beginning, when Ben only jerked him off or massaged his little hole as he slept. The wait for Peter to be old enough had been excruciating.

No worry of that anymore. Now he could have this tight boy pussy anytime he wanted. Precum slicked Ben’s fingers as he let himself speed up his own thrusts. Only a little, enough to get the friction he needed without waking the boy. He was close, a load built up since before he’d opened the twins’ room door. He could feel the pulse of need through the length of his cock buried so deep in his son’s perfect ass. Just a little more-

Peter comes with a soft groan and then his body is vice tight and Ben manages a handful of thrusts into the clench before he’s busting inside. Jets of cum fill the space his cock hasn’t already and as Ben stuffs it deeper into his boy’s body, the excess squelches out around the rim of Peter’s perfect little hole. Ben’s balls clench and flex to dump more thick spunk inside where it belongs, deep inside his child’s body.

When it’s over, Ben relaxes with Peter still hugged to his chest and slumbering away. Little twitches of aftershocks massage over Ben’s dick lodged within him. Most nights, he’s content with that. He’ll slide free, leaving a kiss to Peter’s cheek, and then either give Lacey the same treatment or go expend the rest of his need into his own brother and sister. Tonight he stays. Even relaxed from the orgasm, Peter is still so tight and Ben hasn’t softened in the least. He pets along Peter’s thigh and lets himself rock slow and shallow within him using his own cum to keep the way slick.

It doesn’t take long for him to get revved up again and he knows slow and easy won’t cover it this time. Ben eases Peter onto his belly and then tugs him onto his knees. The way cum dribbles out as Ben sinks home again is deliciously dirty. He bends over Peter’s body and covers his son’s mouth before biting the lobe of his ear hard. Peter jerks with surprise and his beautiful eyes blink open but he’s been awakened enough times with hard cock stuffing his hole not to panic. Ben kisses his cheek and then straightens up. He slides nearly free and watches Peter’s hands curl in the sheets as he stares back over his shoulder.

Ben smiles and then slams into his boy with all his strength. Peter’s body juts forward as cock crams in deep and his mouth falls open but he’s careful to keep quiet. No need to wake Lacey when this is between them. The thrill of watching how much stronger he is, how well Peter submits to his will as he was meant to, just makes Ben want him more. His hips jackhammer thrusts into that supple little body, keeping his insides stretched round to fit the cock that made him. Tiny whimpers and groans accompany every thrust until Peter covers his own mouth to try and stifle them.

The sloppy hole he’s plowing has been looser and wetter, when he and John both filled it with their cocks together, but perfect little Peter tightens right back up so quickly after. Ben still considers some day seeing how far it can stretch, just how many thick cocks or toys he might be able to take. How quickly it might cause Peter’s eyes to roll up the way they are now, awash with the pleasure Ben’s forcing on him. There’s no protest, only a needful whine that spurs Ben on. His hands look so large gripping narrow hips to jerk Peter back against him and Ben knows it won’t be much longer.

He bends over Peter to force his way further, to claim every inch of Petter for his cock. Every harsh slap of skin to skin snaps Peter forward only to get dragged back onto the thick rod piercing him. Ben bites down on his shoulder and Peter’s breath escapes in a gasp just as tight muscles grow even tighter, hugging Ben’s cock like it’s trying to milk him. Shoving a hand under Peter’s body, Ben grasps his cock and strokes him as Peter sobs softly into the pillow, overwhelmed and beautiful.

“Good boy,” Ben whispers, harsh but loving to his son’s ear. “You feel so good around me. I can barely stand to ever stop fucking your perfect, greedy hole.”

Peter shudders and clenches and Ben just keeps at it all. He’s sure he can bring Peter off again, utterly spent under him. Every jerk of his throbbing dick aims for his prostate with ever more force.

“You were born for this, do you understand?” At Peter’s desperate little agreement, Ben guides Peter’s face to the side so he can claim his mouth, stuffing it as full of his tongue as Peter’s ass is of cock. Every hole in this little body is his to claim, to fuck, to fill, and Peter has always known that.

Ben feels the hot spill of cum on his fingers and the perfect heat of his boy’s body. With a grunt, the first shot of his second load fills Peter’s insides as he continues to slam into him over and over. He straightens so he can watch it, the way Peter’s body jerks like a rag doll with every thrust, taking to his role as a toy with tired enthusiasm. His eyes have fallen closed and voice quiet by the time Ben slows his frantic fucking. Ben reaches over to brush his fingers along Peter’s cheek and smiles. Exhausted and out like a light.

He could go back to bed with John and Jena, but Ben instead just lays down beside Peter. His boy is so very beautiful and doesn’t even twitch when Ben tugs him back to his chest and slides back into the warm, wet confines of his body to keep his cum well stuffed inside him through the night.

Ben wakes to a body desperately riding his cock and only smiles before ravaging Peter all over again.


End file.
